Dragon Ball GT
by Darkest643
Summary: When Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and the rest of the Z warriors are killed by a mysterious alien, it's up to Bra and Pan under the tutelage of Goten to stop the monster from taking over the universe. What should have happened instead of GT.
1. 1: The Day it all Ended

1: The Day it all Ended

I was out shopping when it happened. My father's ki disappeared. I was confused. Dad didn't lower his ki for almost anything. The only thing he did suppress it for was when he was in a public place. And even then, it was still distinguishable from the other human ki around him. But now, it had disappeared. Gone, without a trace. It was unusual. I told my friend Sarah that I needed to make a quick phone call.

The phone rang seven times before my mother answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me, Bra. What's going on? Why can't I feel dad's ki?"

"Bra, your father is dead." Mom's voice was strained to the breaking point.

"What?" That was impossible. My dad was the strongest in the world. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't be.

"Some alien broke into Capsule Corp and killed him. He didn't have a chance. Goku and Uub are also dead. Bra, listen to me, I need you to stay away from home. Don't come back here. It's highly possible that you could get killed."

"Mom." Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"I love you, Bra. Good-bye." She hung up. I fell to my knees, the tears silently streaming down my face. Sarah came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Bra, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"My dad. He's gone." Sarah knelt down beside me and put her arms around me.

"How did it happen?"

I started sobbing. "He was killed."

Sarah hadn't been expecting that. I had always bragged about how strong my dad was. How he was unstoppable and indestructible. My sobs growing louder, she squeezed me tighter. By now, there were some people looking at me.

"We should get you home." Sarah said kindly.

"No. My mom said to stay away."

"Then come to my house." She stood up and offered me her hand. I took it, and she pulled me along to where her car was. I climbed into the passenger seat and she drove me to her house.

Sarah's house was small and cozy, with a sky blue exterior and a red brick chimney. I had always liked her house, even if I felt a little cramped in the small space. She led me into the living room, where she sat me down on the couch. There was a television that had been left on the news channel. I could hear Sarah telling her mom what had happened, but my attention was fixated on the screen.

"We have some breaking news, folks. There has been an attack on the Capsule Corporation. So far, there have been 43 confirmed casualties, but only a handful have been identified. Among these is the recently appointed CEO, Trunks Briefs, along with his father and mother, Vegeta and Bulma Briefs. We give our condolences to the families of the deceased. Here is a list of the known dead."

The screen showed a list of about 15 names, but I didn't care about that. Mom and Trunks had also died. I buried my head in my hands, crying all over again. I had calmed down somewhat on the drive over here, but that was out the window now. My family was dead, and there was nothing I could do. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. My mother had sent me a file. It was quite large, so I took a peek at it.

It was a design for one of my mother's complicated contraptions. At the top of the blueprint it read, Time Machine, in thin italic lettering. I looked over the document, trying to understand some of the math and logic behind the device. I knew why my mother had sent this to me. To go back in time to warn my father and Goku about the impending danger. But I wasn't going to go back just yet. First, I had to find out what it was that had killed my dad, and then see what would stop it.

My phone rang again. This time it was Goten. I answered halfheartedly.

"Hello?"

"Bra, what's going on? Was Capsule Corp really attacked? Are Vegeta and Trunks really dead?"

"I don't know much myself, but dad and Trunks are dead, and so is mom."

"Do you know where my dad or Gohan are? I can't sense their presence anywhere."

I remembered my mom saying something about Goku dying, but I didn't want to remember any more deaths.

"Goten, I think Goku is dead."

I heard Goten sigh. "You're probably right, but why can't I feel Gohan?"

"It's possible that he's also dead, given the situation we're in."

"That would suck, but the question is, why aren't we dead yet? I mean, I'm glad we're alive, but it's kinda funny that the thing hasn't come after us yet. You know what I mean?"

I thought about what Goten said, and I asked Goten, "What about Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha?"

"I called Krillin before you, and I couldn't reach him."

"Let me call you back." I hung up and dialed Tien. I was given his voicemail, so I called Yamcha. It also went to voicemail, so I was loathe to conclude that they had also been killed. I called Goten back, and he answered on the third ring.

"Tien and Yamcha didn't answer, so..."

"Yeah," said Goten.

"You know, everyone that has been killed so far has appeared at the Cell Games."

"Maybe it's a rogue Cell Jr. or something."

"I don't think a Cell Jr. could kill my dad and Goku." Our conversation was rudely interrupted by an announcement over the television.

"Hello, earthlings. My name is Glacia, and I am taking over this planet. I have already killed your best fighters, and it would be pointless to try and kill me."

**Who is this mysterious Glacia, and how did he kill Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks? Find out next time on Dragon Ball GT!**

* * *

_A/N: The first person to guess what GT stands for gets a prize! Tell me your guess in a review! *Hint: It's not Grand Tour  
_


	2. 2: Glacia

2: Glacia

Glacia had purple skin, with magenta body armor, and his head was domed and had two black horns sticking out on either side. He was an alien, that much I could tell. His appearance reminded me of Gohan's description of Frieza, but this monster had already confirmed that it was not Frieza. He went on to state who he had killed.

"I determined that Son Goku, his son Son Gohan, Prince Vegeta and his son Trunks, along with your hero Hercule Satan, were the most dangerous to me, so I personally killed them all. Please note, any and all resistance will not be tolerated." Glacia went on to explain some of the new laws that would be put into effect on the newly dubbed 'Glacia planet 6'. Then there was a scuffle at the TV station, and Goten appeared, Super Saiyan, and charging Glacia.

Glacia was hit full on in the face with Goten's punch. Glacia struggled with Goten for a moment, before Goten punched him through the back wall of the studio. Goten started charging a Kamehameha wave, while the dust cleared from Goten's assault. Glacia appeared, in an entirely different form. He was a lot taller, with his horns sticking up on the top of his head. His body armor had broken off, and he was a lot more menacing.

Goten launched his Kamehameha at Glacia, who simply deflected it off into space. Goten hovered there, shocked. Glacia sped to his left arm, broke it with his right, then ripped it off from the mid upper arm. He kicked Goten in the back, and then threw him towards the horizon. He quickly prepared a ki blast and then fired it at Goten. I sat there in shock. He had taken out Goten in a matter of moments. Sarah and her mother had come in the room when Glacia had started his announcement, and their mouths hung open at the level of power Glacia outputted. I estimated that Goku could still beat him as a Super Saiyan, but Goten, who had slacked off in his training, stood no chance against the newly instated ruler of earth.

"Goten, no!"

"Is this the thing that killed your dad?" Sarah asked. I nodded, not trusting what could come out of my mouth at the moment.

Sarah's mother just stared at the television, in awe of the creature. "Such insane power he wields." She exclaimed.

"Oh, this? This is nothing compared to my dad's level. In Glacia's current form, he wouldn't stand a chance against my dad. My dad's power level can be over 15 times the power of that freak you see there."

Sarah's mom stared at me, obviously not believing it. Glacia continued to speak, so we payed attetion to what he said. "That, is what I am talking about. What you saw there was just a fraction of my power. I left the sporting man alive so he could think about his actions. His power is still useful, so I spared him this time. Next time, he won't stand a chance." My phone rang again, this time I predicted it to be Chi Chi. I was wrong though, it was Pan.

"Bra, did you just see what that Glacia did to Goten?"

"Yes."

"Where are you now? I want to pick you up so we can train to beat him."

"Pan, do you really think that we can beat someone who our father's couldn't?"

"Absolutely. We have to stay positive. One quick question. Can you turn Super Saiyan?"

"No."

"Hmm, that'll make it harder."

"I'm in West City right now, at my friend Sarah's. It's on 34th street and Maple."

"Ok, see you in 5 minutes."

5 minutes? Unless Pan was close, there was no way that she could get here that fast.

"Who's Pan?" Sarah asked.

"Pan? She's the niece of the man who just attacked Glacia. I've also known her since she was born."

Sarah smiled. "That's cool, I guess. So, why was she calling?"

"To ask if I wanted to train."

"Train? Like, a freight train?"

"Learn how to fight so we can beat Glacia kind of train."

"Oh." I waited for it to get across that I was going to fight Glacia. "Wait, fight Glacia?"

"Someone has to beat him. It might as well be me."

"I've never known you to want to fight like that before."

"Guess it's my Saiyan blood finally kicking inn to high gear."

"Saiyan?"

"An alien race of intergalactic warriors that were destroyed about 40 years ago. Some of them survived on planet earth. One of them is my dad. The other is Goku, Goten's dad and Pan's grandpa."

"So Goten is the guy that was fighting Glacia?"

"Yup."

"When is Pan coming over?"

"Right about now." I say, sensing Pan as she knocks on the door. Sarah's mother goes to open it, while I stand up, readying myself for the upcoming flight. I still hadn't gotten the hang of ki control, so I was going to be behind Pan. The way it had sounded on the phone, she had already achieved Super Saiyan. Pan came in and I took one look at her golden blond hair, and knew my suspicions had been right.

"So you did become a Super Saiyan."

"Kind of hard not to when your dad is killed right in front of you." She said bleakly.

"How did it happen?"

"Glacia showed up in a hooded cloak so dad couldn't recognize him as a frost demon, then one ki blast through the heart later, he's on the floor, dead, and I felt an anger so powerful, I just controled it to become a Super Saiyan. Then Glacia knocked me to the ground, so I couldn't fight him. I'm kind of glad. I don't want to end up like Goten yet."

"Shouldn't we go get him?"

"I was just getting to that. Grab on tight!" I grabbed her hand, and we flew out the the door to where Goten was in less than a minute. The air rush was so intense that I had trouble breathing. Goten was lying on the ground, unconcious and bleeding from the stump of his arm.

"Do you have a senzu?" I asked, knowing that the magic bean would help.

"I don't, and I don't think Korin has any, either."

"Damn." I can see that Goten would bleed out if we don't do anything to his stump, so I readied my ki and tried to cauterized it. I produced something so small, it didn't even reach Goten's arm before it stuttered out.

"Here, let me do it." Pan quickly did what I had tried to do, and the bleeding stopped immediately. I felt like a failure. I needed to get stronger in order to defeat Glacia. Goten awoke from the pain of Pan's ki burning off some of his arm.

"Ow!" He started to sit up, but couldn't summon enough energy to stay upright. "What happened?"

"You went after Glacia," I said, "And you lost your arm to him almost instantly. We need you to train us so we can beat him."

"We can start tomorrow. If we can, I'd like to use the Gravity Chamber at Capsule Corp. Does it still exist?"

"I think so, but we'll have to see."

"Do you have your cell phone on you? I need to call my girlfriend, and mine got destroyed." He asked, pulling out the remains of his phone.

"Here." I give him my phone, but I warn him that if he breaks it, I would face the consequences. He gulps, then dials up his girlfriend. He waited for her to answer, but all he got on the other end of the phone was silence. Frowning, he tried to locate her ki, but he came up with nothing.

"I can't sense her. Where could she be?"

"Maybe she died." I said flatly.

Goten hung his head. "You're probably right." We paused for a moment of silence which was broken by the sound of Goten's stomach growling. Pan and I both looked at him, but he just grinned back sheepishly with that Son family smile and asked, "When's lunch?"

Pan and I fell over, but Goten was serious, so we headed back to West City for something to eat.

* * *

**Hello all! Time for DB:GT! The name of this fanfic just became more apparent after this chapter, but we have yet to see who can guess the name. See you guys on Monday, so until then, R&R! Bye!**


	3. 3: Ki Training

**3: Ki Training**

"Bra, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. When you bring out your ki, you need to focus it clearly, otherwise it can explode or cause other damage. You don't want to have to fix the Gravity Chamber again, do you?"

"The second time, you broke it. Not me."

"That doesn't have anything to do with your ki control. Now try again, but this time, contract into a sphere."

I began to reach inside myself for the life energy that resided in every living thing. When I felt it well up inside me, I pulled it out, shaping it into a sphere. I held the glowing ball of ki in my hands for a moment, and looked at my handiwork. As soon as I did, it dissapated, leaving no trace of my accomplishment.

"That was better, but you still aren't focusing enough. Before you can do anything else with your ki, you have to stabilize it. Otherwise, it will either dissapate, or worse, explode. Do it again."

Gritting my teeth in frustration, I obliged, forming my ki into the ball shape that distinguished itself as energy. This time, instead of letting my concentration go away, I diverted the energy about itself, letting the ki flow circularly around the center of my orb, spinning over and over until it held it's shape. I breathed out slowly, not letting my attention waver from my ball. I let go of my control, and it just sat there, suspended between my hands, giving off the very vitality of life itself.

Goten just stood there, somewhat impressed by my advancement. Finally, he commented on my work.

"Well, it's a start." I sighed, knowing that I had a long way to go before I could fight Glacia.

"Now make another one, but don't let this one go." I frowned, furrowing my brow as I started to conform another ball of life. I stabilized the second one within ten seconds, but I had to force myself not to lose control over my other ball, while making the second.

"Good." Said Goten, when I had completed the second. "Now make a third."

I almost blanched, and nearly lost control over my ki before I understood the purpose of this exercise. It was to measure not only my concentration, but my willpower and the amount of ki I actually had. I took a deep breath, and started on the third. An hour later, I was still making ki balls, but I had lost count of the exact number a while ago. I was nearly to my limit when Goten told me I could stop.

"That is enough for today, but I want you to gather them together and construct one large ball of ki."

I quickly counted the amount of ki balls so I could calculate how I would bind them together into one. I nearly fainted when I totaled it up in my head. I had formed 114 balls of ki in under one hour, when I had only grasped the concept only this afternoon. I began to rotate the balls in a circle, and they flew around the room, like a fireworks show, but more condensed. The combined energy that the giant ki ball I formed was enormous. I didn't know that I had that much in me, but I formed the ball and let the energy dissipate into the air, and I felt the power of the room, with the ki just fading into nothingness.

"Very good. Now get something to eat and shower. We will resume in the evening." I felt the weight of the gravity chamber lift as Goten reset it to earth's normal gravity setting. I had managed to withstand 7G's, but Goten and Pan trained at 200G's when they went SS, so I had to leave the room whenever they wanted to get some serious training in. I ate in silence, reflecting over my progress that past week. The first day, I had to fix it after Glacia had destroyed part of it. Day two and three were spent training to get to 3G's, and day 4 was spent fixing the chamber after I had broken it. Then Goten proceeded to break it again the next morning, so he and Pan had spent those days training on the wilderness while I slave away repairing the GC.

The cool shower felt nice after the time spent in the gravity machine, but I still needed to get stronger. Glacia wasn't going to kill himself, so I had to do it for him. I returned to the gravity chamber and set it for 8G's. The now somewhat familiar tug pulled down on me, greater than before, but I withstood it, sitting cross legged on the ground. I began forming ki balls as I had done that afternoon, but I did it much faster, and by the time an hour had passed, I had sent 164 ki balls around the room, so I practiced controling them at high speeds simultaneously, rushing them everywhere around the gravity chamber, so that when Goten noticed what I was doing, he stopped to take a look.

After 10 minutes of rigorous flight patterns, I decided to change it up a little. I let the ki balls dissolve and this time focused my efforts on their color. I experimented with the color of ki, and learned how to create different shades of yellow, red, and blue. Then I started mixing them together to make even more colors. I spent the better part of two hours doing this, because I figured that I could put on a light show for Pan and Goten afterward. I waited until Goten left the window to practice my performance, so I continued late into the night.

Early the next morning, Goten woke us up for breakfast. "You better hurry, or I'll eat all of the food before you!" He teased, but I knew he was somewhat serious, because, like Goku before him, he loved to eat. I grudgingly got out of bed and made my way to the table, scratching the back of my head, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes from my late night endeavors. I ate quickly, filling my stomach with the necessary nutrients to sustain my life force.

"Hey Goten, there's something I want to show you."

"Um…, ok."

I led him to a field three miles from CC and began my light show. I had to control the ki balls carefully because they had to be the exact right color, with the right velocity and size. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be, since I had only been training in the Gravity Chamber. Without the pull of more weight, I had more concentration and manipulated my ki a lot more effieciently. The vibrant colors clashed and zoomed around the hillside, sending all of the birds in the area aflutter. After ten minutes, I let the ki go, and the balls just faded, only for me to summon more, then they burst, filling the greenery with colorful explosions, lighting up the sky with my mastery.

Then I heard the sound of clapping, and I saw Goten putting his hands together for my demonstration. I smiled and bowed. Pan had arrived midway through my show, and she applauded my hard work. I felt happy, knowing that I had come a long way in just a week. I needed to work a lot harder to defeat Glacia.

* * *

_Hello, everyone! Sorry this chapter was late. I got sick over the weekend, so instead of writing ahead like a good boy, I watched Sword Art Online twice. Yeah, twice. Anyway, see you tomorrow, or Wednesday, of Thursday, depending on if you read any of my other stories. Also, title hasn't been guessed yet, so tell me in your reviews! ;) *Hint- the 'T', doesn't stand for tournament_


End file.
